


Goodbye My Lover

by Snipes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Snipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's woken up in Neal's apartment, as usual, but something's not right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye My Lover

The faint sound of a click had Peter groaning. The agent yawned and rolled over into the warmth of the body next to him... only to frown.

There was no body next to him.

His eyes open and he shot upright, staring at the empty space next to him.

_No need to panic. Neal normally wakes up before you anyway._

But Peter couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different. Different in a bad way. Slowly, he got up, stretching. He leant down to tug clothes on, only to frown.

All of Neal’s clothes were gone. He normally would just wear loose slacks in the morning, and it was rare he’d wear underwear – their mornings usually started off with _strenuous activity_ either way.

“Neal?”

The empty apartment answered it.

Slowly, swallowing as he pattered out of the room, Peter glanced around. The kettle wasn’t boiling, there were no pots or pans on the stove.

Neal wasn’t anywhere around.

In fact, the only thing out of place was an envelope underneath a steaming mug of coffee.

Peter walked over, smiling softly at the familiar scent of his coffee with a shot of Neal’s homemade vanilla essence. He sipped it, letting his eyes close for a moment, before he turned his attention to the envelope.

 _Peter_ was the only thing written on it, in Neal’s ever so delicate script.

Dread coursed around the suit’s body as he slowly opened it, setting his coffee down as he did. A single sheet of card was hidden inside.

_Some people find it hard to say goodbye._

A tear slowly tracked down Peter’s face, landing next to the still drying tear on the card.


End file.
